BoCo Review (Feat. Percyno6)
BoCo Review (Feat. Percyno6) is a crossover review between Percyno6 and MultiGreenThunder. It is a part of the Crossover Saga and Percyno6's fourth crossover review as well as Multi's first. The review also has appearances from MrMPS and EricPierre53. The video was upload to Multi's channel on March 19, 2016. Plot Following a successful review on the wooden railway Streamlined Emily, MultiGreenThunder decides he needs to make a follow up review by doing a crossover. He tries to get MrMPS (who had previously refused to do a crossover on Streamlined Emily with him) to do a crossover with him, but is declined when MPS claims that "he needs to go iron his dog". Angered by MPS' obvious excuse, Multi goes to Skype to find someone to help him with the review. On Skype, Multi calls fellow TWRC member Percyno6. Percyno6 agrees to doing a crossover on BoCo, but says that Multi needs to reveal his face in order to do the crossover properly. Multi agrees to this, but when he reveals himself on camera, he is wearing a mask. Percyno6 disappointingly says that the mask was a good idea and starts talking to himself, once again, with House of Cards music playing. The review begins shortly afterwards. The review goes into the history of BoCo's character and his wooden railway model. The review also features many gags, one of which where Multi and Percyno6 argue on whether BoCo or Duke is the most requested character to make a return to the TV series. Percyno6 says that he guesses they can just agree to disagree. Multi responds with "True, at least until I take over this community." Percyno6 is surprised by this statement, but Multi tries to act like he never said this, in order to cover up his evil plans. Once the review is over, EricPierre53 joins the Skype call to request a crossover with Multi, after being impressed by his Streamlined Emily review. Eric is surprised to see Percyno6 is in the call. Eric deadlocks the Skype call, trapping Percyno6 from escaping. Eric asks Percyno6 why he has done crossovers with so many users except him. Percyno6 tries to escape, but realizes he can't because of the deadlocked Skype call. Eric pulls up his NES Zapper and asks threateningly if they're doing a crossover or not. The review then ends on a cliffhanger. A post credits scene shows Multi shocked and confused by Eric trying to get Percyno6 to do a crossover with him. He says, "You know I'm still here? Just kind of watching this..." Behind the Scenes * The review originally had a different ending. After Eric asks Percyno6 if they're doing a crossover or not, Percyno6 was going to reply with "Uh, no?" and Eric would respond with "Yes we are!" However, Eric forgot to record a scene of him saying his line, so the ending was changed to a cliffhanger ending. * In one of the original script edits, Multi's final lines were "What just happened?" A callback to the Oliver Review. * Multi had originally filmed clips for the crossover behind a black background however, he refilmed his clips and used a blue background instead for quality purposes. A picture from the original scenes can be seen in the thumbnail. Trivia * During Percyno6's scenes of BoCo at the Roundhouse, Oliver, Hector and Stafford can be seen in the background. This a reference to Percyno6's previous crossovers. Category:Crossovers Category:Percyno6 Category:MultiGreenThunder Category:Ericpierre53 Category:MrMPS